kh2coolfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 23: The Bunker Vacation
"MAH BOIZ TEH MOON SHALL CONSUME YOU!" Lulz ep 23 Part 1 Mochlum: We need a vacation. Toaster: Says who? Mochlum: Says (bleep) Toaster: WTF BOO- (explodes) Mochlum: Where should we go? (seven awkward minutes later) Mochlum: Lets go the Mushroom Kingdom! (seven BLEEEP minutes later) (everyone boards airplane) Flight Attendant: If you are playing a PS Vita instead of a 3DS, we will send out our bombs to kill you. Man With Vita: This is a 3DS disgused as a Vita! Flight Attendant: ....DINNER! (plane arrives) Mochlum: Hello I- MAH BRAIN! IT IS DEAD! (subconciousness dies) Majora: (attaches to Mochlum) Moon: I shall consume... consume... everything. Part 2 ACF: What just happened? Bob: I don't know. Tornadospeed: (Randomly sings Still Alive in Japanese) Link: Lets stop the Moon! (jumps inside to fight Majora) Mochlum's Subconciousness: ACF, BOB, TORNADOSPEED! IT IS WRITTEN, THAT LINK WILL DIE, AND YOU MUST FIGHT MAJORA INSIDE THE MOON INSTEAD! NOW I WILL DAI! (explodes) ACF, Tornadospeed, and Bob: ..... Mochlum's Subconciousness: (unexplodes) You guys didn't play Majora's Mask, didn't you? ACF and Bob: No. ACF: I blame Bob. Bob: WHY ME?! ACF: Because your responsiable for everything. Like being the Mysterious Force- Bob: But you do that! ACF: Yeah, but- Tornadospeed: The Cake is NOT A lie, just impossible to obtain. ACF and Bob: ... Tornadospeed: Wrong time again, isn't it. But anyway, I'm not telling you where I hid the rocket from last season's Moon trip. Mainly because I forgot. ACF: Anyways, what did Mochlum's Subconciousness say? That we have to fight Majora inside The Moon? Tornadospeed: Yes, and that's why I said the thing about the rocket. BUT, I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA! ACF and Bob: Wut? Tornadospeed: We can Jump-hop to the Moon! ACF and Bob: ...OKIEZ! (The 3 Jump-hop to the Moon) PART 3 Tornadospeed: LOOK I'M STANDING ON THE EYE!!1 ACF: I'm standing on it's other eye! Bob: And I'm standing on it's...MOUTH! The Moon: (opens mouth) Bob: (jumps off before he falls in) That was close. TS and ACF: Yes, yes it was. 4th Wall: Can you guys stop- The 3: NO! 4th Wall: ...Okay. Tornadspeed: Wait a minute... where's Mochlum? ACF: Didn't he get get taken over by The Moon? Tornadospeed: Oh snap I forgot DX. We gotta help him! Narrator: I get a part in this finally. ACF: SO? Narrator: ... Gray Pea Shooter: FISHCAEKS! ACF: ..I'm not questioning it. Gray Pea Shooter: Hey...Morshu has some bombs...HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM... Bob: Can we save Mochlum now? Majora: (pops out of Moon) I'M GONNA- (explodes) Mochlum: I SAVED YOU GUYS FROM MAJORA AIN'T I AWESOME? Everyone: ... Bob: But the Moon is still crashing into Earth! Mochlum: Nonsense! This is like Super Mario Galaxy! All of the galaxies have incredibly small atmospheres of gravity! We'll be fine! Now let's take this launch star back to our vacation! Bob: But we don't have the spinning power! Mochlum: You have to capture the three Star Bunnies to spin! Bob: THERE IS NO STAR BUNNIES HERE! Mochlum: Too bad. (launches back to Earth) Bob: Oh look, a bunny, by the Moon's mouth! (walks to mouth) Come here bunny- Moon: (opens mouth) Bob; AAAAAH! (falls in) Narrator: THE END! Bob; How am I going to get back home? Narrator: It will happen offscreen when the the episode ends. 4th Wall: UGGG! I NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL! Narrator: *trollface* THE END! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Season 2